The Adventures of Austin and Ally and Balto
by Kodiwolf321
Summary: rising pop stars Austin and Brother Thomas take on Adventures everyday with their best friend and wolfdog Balto
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It's a ten year olds birthday party and me and my big brother Austin are about preform one of are hit singles. But any how this birthday didn't turn out the way should have gone "Where are Thomas and Austin? They should have been here by now," Trish says to Ally as she plays with her hair Ally looks at her scared to say I don't know. "I'm sure there on their way right now," Ally says then bites her air. Dez walks up behind Trish "What's taking the stars of the show so long, I'm tired of standing on my finger" Dez said as he puts his hands on his hips, Trish slaps her palm of her hand to her face.

Balto and Jenna sit with the group of People wait for the performers to take their place at the ten year olds Birthday party. Balto looks at Jenna "You think their okay back their?" Balto asked as Jenna looked at him "I'm sure they're going to do just great and remember Thomas and Austin have never missed up on a show ever" Jenna explained Balto sighed in hopes that the brother duo will do great the show.

"Austin we're going to miss our gig," Thomas said as they we're running down the hall Austin looks at his brother. "I know but we got to shake these guys off our backs, "Austin said as they took a right turn "Yeah I know that but it's your fault that you forgot our signed guitar that we going to give this kid after his birthday!" Thomas shout's as the two still run away from guys that want the signed guitar. "Yeah well you were no much help either" Austin said running a little bit faster than his brother; Thomas looked at him once more. "I did to help, I helped you steal the guitar back," Thomas said then looked in front of him seeing the door of the party.

"Here goes nothing" Austin said then closing his eyes then they both pushed open the door to the ten year olds party. "We got it!" Thomas and Austin both shouted out loud, the crowd then looks at the duo. Even their parents, once they ran inside the room two guys behind them still ran after them at full speed. Ally Trish and Dez all look behind the red curtain to find out what was going on. Balto and Jenna turn to see the two brothers running over to the stage.

The two men race over to the stage but just as they got close enough Balto puts out his paw and trips one of the two men. As one falls the other tries to get on top on the stage and grab Austin but as the one fall he grabs onto his Partners pants and pulls them down making his partner trip and fall into the cake. Austin and Thomas both turn around looking at what happened seeing the two men on the ground or in the cake and without any pants. "Thomas! Austin!" Kate the duos mother shouted on the top of her lungs.

"Hi mom" both boys said as they stand on stage, everyone starts to laugh at the two men. The ten year old kid walks on stage he looks happy than expected "Whoa is that a limited edition signed guitar by you guys?" the ten year old boy asks. Thomas and Austin look at each other, then Austin looks at the ten year Boy. Ally then walks up to the duo and hands Austin a mic then walks back behind the red curtain "Happy birthday Billy" Austin say through the mic Thomas then hands Billy the guitar and pats him on the head.

Peter the father of the two brothers puts his hand on Kate's shoulder. Kate looks at her husband then smiles "they did the right thing," Kate said the hugs her husband "Yeah they sure did," Peter said hugging her back. Balto and Jenna look at each other and smile "I told things were going to be alright," Jenna said then nuzzled her mate. "Who's ready for a show!" Austin shouts out to everybody, the crowd then cheers to the duo.

_**(STOP! This isn't how the whole story goes as you can see were like in future right now so all of you guys just read their future playing at a birthday party stealing a limited edition signed guitar signed by them is just the beginning so sometime tomorrow the real beginning of this story will begin lol have a nice day, night or wherever you are see ya)**_


	2. Dreams and Careers

Chapter 1 Dreams & Careers

In the city of Winnetka, Illinois two brothers and their little sister live in one house it's a pretty big house for one family three kids two parents. Thomas and Austin sit in the piano room with best friend Ally writing a song "Okay Austin you sing this little piece of the verse and Thomas you sing the last part of the verse" Ally instructed them "Okay," Austin said as Thomas nodded.

Austin "The party's just getting started when my song is on the radio," Austin sings

Thomas "And we will dance all night long until we can stay awake anymore, "Thomas sings

Ally looks at both boys "Good you guys did great" Ally said as she picks up her book and gets up from the Piano "I think it's a hit," Thomas said with a smile Austin looks at his brother then looks at Ally "Yeah I think it is too" Austin adds Ally then looks at Austin "You guys do know that it needs work right" Ally said as she holds her Book Austin and Thomas at each other "Yeah we know" Austin said as he turn to face Ally. "Yeah but I'm sure once were done with this song it will be a great hit" Thomas said with a smiled.

Ally looks at the clock its 4:30pm, "I should get back to the Sonicboom my dad might want me to work tonight," Ally said as she and the boys walked her over to the door "Thanks Ally for coming by and helping us with a song," Austin said then gave her a hug. "Yeah Ally thanks a lot," Thomas said and gave her a hug as well. "You guys are very welcome, come by to the Sonicboom later if you guys want to," Ally said as Austin opened the door for he.

"Will do Ally" Austin said as Ally nods in response then Austin closes the door "Well looks like we have a hit on our hands," Thomas said looking at Austin, Austin looked at his little and smiled "Yep we sure do" Austin said as he puts back against the door then the doorbell rang. Austin turns around then and opens the door. A man in a post man suit stands in front of their door with clip board "Are you Peter Moon?" the man in the suit asked "No sir my dad is at work so is my mom," Austin said Thomas looks at Austin then back at the man.

"Well I have an order from Peter Moon and its studio equipment," the man explained Austin and Thomas's eyes grew wide "Studio equipment?" Austin said speechless Thomas's mouth dropped "Yeah um how old are you?" the post man asked Austin then looked up at the post man's face "I'm seventeen and brother's fifth teen," Austin said put his hand on the door knob "Okay well I just need to you sign here and here" the post said as he pointed out where to sign.

Austin signs the papers and few other post men take boxes inside the house "you guys just put those boxes other there and we will talk care of them," Thomas said pointing into the piano room Austin signs the last papers of the paper work and then the post man left. Just as Austin closed the door, Thomas and Austin race to the boxes "I can believe dad had bought for us," Thomas said as he starts to opens some boxes.

Austin looks Thomas and smiles "Maybe we should wait till dad gets home," Austin said then getting up from the floor Thomas looks at Austin "Yeah maybe your right," Thomas said with smile Austin smiled at his little brother back "Nah" the two said then grab as many boxes as could carry then they would run down stairs to grab more boxes and take the upstairs in the attic watch was Thomas's room.

"We should get Dez over here," Thomas suggested as he helped Austin to together the studio "Okay I'll call him up," Austin said as he walked over to his laptop and called Dez into a web chat. The web chat opened but Dez was nowhere around. "Dez?" Austin said still seeing no Dez "Is the screen frozen?" Thomas asked then walked over Next to Austin. "I don't know, "Austin said then tried to play with the screen. Just as Austin was about to close out Dez pops out with a clown mask and screams into the mic of the laptop.

Thomas and Austin Scream in fear making Austin jump out of his chair and making Thomas back up too far and trip over box and knocking over a lamp. Balto and Jenna lay in front of the fire place hearing nothing but then hearing a crash in the attic "Now what are those boys up too," Jenna says as she puts her head looking up. Balto does the same "Maybe we should go find out," Balto said with a smile then sat up from where he was laying.

Jenna smiles at her mate then hearing another crash "Well we better hurry then," Jenna said looking at the ceiling. Balto then takes the lead by heading upstairs Jenna then follows her mate up the stairs. The couple then takes a right turn and walk up some more stairs to the attic; once they got up the stair to the attic they watched Thomas and Austin watch the computer screen then they see both boys Scream and watch them fall out of their chair or trip over a box and knock over a lamp.

Balto and Jenna started to laugh so hard they had to lay on the ground and start laughing Thomas and Austin turn looking at their dogs "Dude their laughing," Thomas said as Austin sat up "What?" Austin asked Balto and Jenna stopped laughing "They can hear us?" Jenna said then she looks at Balto. Balto looked at Jenna then looked back at the two boys "Can you hear us?" Balto asked Thomas nodded in shock Austin did the same thing "Hey Austin I didn't know your dogs could talk," Dez says through the laptop web cam.

Thomas and Austin then look at the laptop, Austin gets up and looks at the laptop screen "how does this not scare you I mean my little sisters dog just talk along with mine and Thomas's dog," Austin said freak out about what was going on Thomas slowly sits up "So do you guys like know anything about us?" Thomas asked then walking over to them slowly. Balto and Jenna look at each other then look back at Thomas "Well when that you guys both have the same share in music and you guys sing very well" Jenna explained to Thomas.

Austin looks back and forth to the dogs and back to Dez "this can't be happening I mean my dogs are talking," Austin said as he rubs his face in stress. Then they all hear the front close "Kids I'm home with your sister" Kate the brothers mother said as she came through the front door Thomas and Austin look at each other "Mom!" the boys both said then raced down stairs "You just don't talk okay," Thomas said as both boys ran down stairs Balto and Jenna both looked at each other "Well that went well" Balto said with a smile.

Once the boys got down stairs seeing their mother and sister in the kitchen, Austin stops first making Thomas bump behind him. "Are you guys alright?" Kate asked her sons Thomas and Austin shrug "Yeah we're cool " Austin answers with a smile Thomas just nods Rosie the little sister of the family looks at her big brothers then looks at her mother "they looked like they have been spooked by something," Rosie said as she looked at her home then at her Brothers again. "Your right Rosie, well boys what broke?" Kate asks as she has a straight face.

Thomas looks at Austin "Nothing broke," Austin said as he hands starts to shake. Kate looks away from her oldest and looks at her second oldest "Thomas did something Break?" Kate asked as she looks at him in the eye "No mom nothing broke I swear," Thomas answered Kate nods "Well dinner will be done in a hour would go wash up if I we're you two" Kate said as she wash's her hands and starts cooking dinner. Thomas and Austin take the kitchen staircase up to the attic.

The two brothers walk up in to the room seeing Dez talking to Balto on the laptop "What's going on in here? " Austin asks as they walked into the room Balto turns around facing the duo. Jenna on the hand lays on Thomas's bed "Your friend Dez is so funny did you find this guy," Balto asked as he jumped off the office chair. Austin then sits in the office chair "What did you say to them?" Austin asked as he watch's Dez plays with his milk.

"Oh nothing really I just showed them that I can blow milk through my nose Austin shakes his head and Thomas starts to laugh "Good night Dez," Austin said then closes his laptop "it seems like of your friends and fun" Balto said with a smile "And sweet like Ally," Jenna adds Austin looks at both dog's and sighs "Well Dez does do cool things that no one else can do and Ally writes most of our music" Austin explains to them about his friends.

"And don't forget about Trish" Thomas adds Austin nods "Wait why are we even talking you guys like this?" Austin asked Thomas cross his arms and looks at Balto and Jenna "Well we know about your guys dream on music and your guys career has to do with music we want to help as much as we can," Jenna said with a smile Thomas and Austin both nodded "Well I guess might not be so bad" Thomas said as he looked at Austin.

Hours passed and Austin and Thomas both went up two they're rooms but peter their dad stopped them from going upstairs "hey a… boys I had some stuff come in the mail did you guys get into it?" peter asks Thomas and Austin look at each other then looked at their dad "Was it studio stuff?" Thomas said with a grin Peter rolls his eyes "Well you guys enjoy that for rising career" Peter said then walks away letting his boys go get some sleep

_**(Okay that's the end of this chapter and so on the next chapter will have a song written by me and yeah we will what happens next)**_


	3. Talking dogs and Song writing

Chapter 2 Talking dogs & Song writing

Austin wakes up then sits up, he looks at his clock its 10:30am. Austin smiles then get out of bed and starts get his clothes on, once Austin got dressed he ran over his parents room to see if they we're awake but no one was inside "They must have gone to work," Austin said as he closed their door. Austin then looked in his sister's room she still sleeping Austin smiles then closes the door. Austin rush's to Thomas's room in the attic.

Austin walks in slowly in the room with a smile on his face; he sees Balto and Jenna lying next to Thomas's bed. Austin then walks to Thomas's bed and pulls the covers; Thomas is not under but his pillows "Huh?" Austin says confused. Thomas runs up behind Austin with a were wolf mask and shouts "Boo!" Austin screams then jumps on the other side of the bed. Thomas take's the mask off laughing his head off.

Austin then shakes his head but has a smile on his face Balto and Jenna both look at the two boys "You did good for your first prank," Austin said still having a smile on his face. Balto and Jenna both laugh at what just happen to Austin "so what are we going to do today?" Thomas asked as he helped his brother up from the other side of the bed. "Well I was thinking that maybe we could go see Ally and see if we could write a new song with her," Austin explained on what the day was going to be about.

Thomas smiled then looked at Balto and Jenna then stopped smiling "What about them?" Thomas asked Austin turned and looked at Balto and Jenna "What about them?" Austin asked looking confused "Well you know we have tell someone about them," Thomas said as he walked over to Balto and Jenna "I don't that would be a wise thing to do," Balto said as he get up from where he was laying "But Dez saw you guys, so I'm thinking we should tell Trish and Ally," Thomas said as he looked at Balto and Jenna.

Austin looks at him in shock "I don't think they will believe us," Austin still having his shock look on his face, Thomas looked at Austin "Dez knows that they talk," Thomas said as he looked away from his brother Austin started to think "Yeah he does know," Austin said Balto and Jenna looked at each other "I don't Know you guy's maybe we should just wait," Balto said Thomas turns and looks at Balto "But… they might," Thomas said as he sat up from where he was sitting.

Balto and Jenna then looked at each other once more "I guess we could give it a try it," Jenna said with a smile Thomas and Austin both smile then walk out of the room "You think Ally going to be okay with this?" Thomas asked as they walked down the stairs Austin looked at his brother "I'm not sure let's hope so," Austin said then they both walked into the kitchen.

(Two hours later)

Two hours have passed Rosie has gone to her friend's house and Austin, Thomas, Balto and Jenna have walked to the mall into the Sonicboom where Ally works. "Are those your guy's dogs?" Ally asked as she walks over to meet us "Yep," Austin said Ally looked at Balto and Jenna then looked at us "You guys know there is no pets allowed right?" Ally said Austin smile and shrugs.

"Ally we have something to something we want to show you and tell you" Austin said as he puts his arm around her shoulder and walks up the stairs into the song writing room Thomas, Balto and Jenna follow then up the stairs "What is it you guys want to show me?" Ally asked as she turns around and watch's Thomas close the door. "Well Ally you might think this is crazy but its true," Thomas said as he sat down in a chair.

Ally's face looked confused "What would I think is crazy?" Ally asked Austin chucks then sits down "You might sit down for this," Austin said Ally did as she was told. "Okay whats going on?" Ally asked just then Dez and Trish walked into the room. "Guess who got a job at Tony's pizza," Trish said as she puts her hands in the air.

"Hey Austin and Thomas your brought your talking dogs with you," Dez said as he walked into the room "Dogs don't talk Dez," Ally said Dez looked at her "Come Ally you have to hear them talk they do really," Dez said then he sat right next to Balto. Thomas slaps his palm against his forehead and Austin rubs the middle of his eyebrows in stress "Austin tell him that dogs don't or you can Thomas," Ally said as she looks at the two brothers. "Yeah Dez where would you got a crazy idea like that?" Trish said as she has a confused face.

Thomas and Austin both shake their heads "He right you guys they talk," Thomas said as he stopped shaking his head Ally looked at him "Come on Thomas no dog can talk," Ally said alto and Jenna looked at each other "Well were talking," Balto said Ally and Trish's face both froze "They…they…they," Ally tried to talk "They talk," Austin finished for her "Whoa," Trish said as walked around Balto.

"Anyways yeah they talk now let's get a move on with life okay?" Thomas said as he got up from his chair and walked out of the room Balto and Jenna followed him out Trish looked at Austin "please tell they can make money," Trish said Austin shifted his right eyebrow and shook his head. Thomas walks down the stairs and walks into the mall "Thomas wait up," Balto said as they were walking Thomas turned around and looked at Balto "Can I help you?" Thomas said as he turned to face Balto and Jenna.

"Where are you going?" Jenna asked Thomas then looked around to make sure no was around to look at them, as no one was around he looked back at Balto and Jenna "I don't know I just thought maybe I could get some fresh air," Thomas explained Balto cocked his head to the right "Are you sure that's it?" Balto asked Thomas sighed "Yeah that's it," Thomas said.

**Meanwhile back at sonicboom **

Austin and Ally sit at the piano writing a song "How come you never told your dog's talk before" Ally asked Austin looks at her "Well just found out last night," Austin said Ally nods "So they want to you and Thomas's career?" Ally asked Austin still looks at her "Yeah I guess they like our music," Austin said Ally nods again "Well they are going to love this new song we all just made and I can't believe Thomas started it too, great songwriter," Ally said as she still nods.

Austin smiles "Yeah he's turning out just like you," Austin said Ally smiled and looks him the eye. (Back with Thomas) "Well I feel as if we have a shot in the industry," Thomas said as he Balto and Jenna sit on the top floor of the mall "So is this the garden that you come to when you feel like writing a song?" Jenna asks as they sit in the garden. Thomas smiled and looks around the garden "Yep this is it," Thomas said still have his smile "It's pretty up here," Jenna said as she outs her head on Balto shoulder.

**Back at Sonicboom**

"We should get Thomas back down here," Ally suggested Austin loses his smile "oh a… yeah I will text him," Austin said then pulled out his phone. Thomas feels his phone in his pocket, he takes it out and looks at the text "Come back to Sonicboom," the text said from Austin. "KK," Thomas sent a text back to his brother. About five minutes later Thomas walked in the store with Balto and Jenna by his side "What's up?" Thomas asked Austin and Ally at him "the song is ready," Ally said as she got up from the piano and walked over to Thomas.

Austin did the same "_The Austin and Thomas live will began in five minute" _ a man over the Intercom announced Thomas and Austin both looked at each other and smiled "Our first live show," Austin said with his smile "We better get ready then," Thomas said then both boys ran up to the songwriting room to change into show clothes. Balto and Jenna looked at each other with a smile "Well better go get ready to watch our boy preform," Balto said with a smile Jenna smiled then nodded "a… Balto, Jenna you guys really talk?" Ally asked as Balto and Jenna were about to the leave the store.

Balto looked at Ally "Yep we sure do," Balto said then winked at Ally, the two then left to go get ready for the show. Two minutes later Thomas and Austin ran for the stage once they got there about fifty people showed "Whoa this is big for a starter show," Trish said as they watch everyone show up "Okay Austin here we go there's no turning back now," Thomas said as he tried to breathe.

Austin shook out his body and then it was time. "Okay first time performers Austin moon and Thomas moon!" the man over the Intercom announced.

Thomas and Austin then went in the stage and started to sing

**(Everysong In A Blink Of An Eye)by Kodiwolf321 aka Thomas Gomez**

Thomas: "Oh, oh, oh, the only reason I was late to a show is because you got my attention, the way you move your hair, the way you dance like me yeah, yeah, yeah, I always thought you were the type of girl that would only fit me you the only one that could understand me." Thomas sings the first verse and dances.

Austin: "And every time it's like we were meant to be for each other I will sing Everysong in a blink of an eye I will prove to you that we are one nothing will ever get between us". Austin sings and dances to the chorus.

Thomas: "This is what we were made to do just follow me to my never land are love will never fade away never give up in what your dreams are we are who we are," Thomas sings the next line of the verse.

Austin: "You would never give up on your dreams that is why we were made to be with each other and nothing going to stop us now oh," Austin sings the last part of verse while dancing then Thomas sings the last chorus.

Thomas: "And every time it's like we were meant to be for each other I will sing Everysong in a blink of an eye I will prove to you that we are one nothing will ever get between us". Thomas sings and dances to the last chorus of the song they both stop. The crowd cheers and screams their name this could the real road to fame.

Chapter end


	4. After Party and The Snowman

Chapter 3 After Party & The Snowman

As the show ends Thomas and Austyn get off the stage and head to the back room, "Man now that was a good show," Austin said as the two brothers walked in the back room "Yeah we sure got them going," Thomas said as he was coming up behind Austin. The two sit in the back room wait for the crowed to die down, it takes an hour. Ally Dez and Trish walk in to the room with pizzas and soda in their hands "Here our stars," Dez said as he puts down a pizza box down on the table. Thomas looks at him "How's the stage out there?" Thomas asked Ally looks at him.

"You guys want to see?" Ally asked as she picks up a piece of pizza Thomas nodded Ally smiled then puts her pizza down "Then let's go see," Ally as she about to walk out the door Thomas followed her, Trish did the same follow Ally and Thomas out in to the mall court yard . Dez and Austin just stay behind eating pizza "Hey Austin," Dez said as he puts down his pizza down, Austin looked at Dez "What's up?" Austin asked.

Dez smiles "My dad's got a snow cone store want to go see it?" Dez asked Austin's eyes come wide "Do I ever let's go." Austin said then the two best friends ran out of the back room and over to Dez's dads snow cone store. Thomas, Ally and Trish walk on to the stage there were people still cheering on Thomas and Austin's name "There's Thomas!" some girls screamed.

Thomas smiled "Hey everyone did you like the show?" Thomas said to the crowd some more girls screamed "When can we hear another song?" a girl asked from the crowed. Thomas looked at Ally "Well Austin and Thomas will have new songs but right now there in the works," Ally said Trish smiled and so did Thomas.

When the crowed died down Thomas, Ally and Trish got off the stage and walked to the food court "Well guys I think it's time work on some new songs," Trish said Thomas and Ally looked at her then looked at each other "A Trish we can't art," Ally said with a smile. Thomas smiled "Yeah Trish we can't do that," Thomas said Trish rolled her eyes "I wonder where are Austin and Dez are," Trish said

"Yeah where is my brother," Thomas said. A bang sound came from the back of the food court "What was that?" Ally asked as the three friends looked at the back of the food court. Austin and Dez come running through the food court with a person in a snowman costume chasing after them "Hey guys," Dez said running passed Thomas, Ally and Trish.

"You guys get back here!" The person in the snowman costume shouted at them. Thomas sighed then started to run after Austin and Dez "Well I wonder what that was about," Ally said Trish nodded then looked at the boys running away from the snow man. Balto and Jenna sit on the top of the roof of the mall "You think the boys are alright?" Jenna asked as she puts her head on Balto's shoulder

Balto smiled "Yeah why do you ask?" Balto asked her. Jenna then lifted her head from his shoulder. "I don't know I just think that, well after their show you think there would be to many girls after them?" Jenna said with laugh. Balto laugh with her "No I don't think so I mean they may be boys but I think they will be okay," Balto said as he started to lick her muzzle.

Just then the front door of the mall opened and Dez, Austin, the man in the snow man suit and Thomas all ran out of the mall together with the man in the snowman costume still chasing Austin and Dez "I will get you!" the snowman shouted. Balto and Jenna saw the whole thing "Well I guess we could worry about snowmen," Balto said as him Jenna watched them get chase by a snowman.

**Alright guys sorry it's short but the next chapter will be longer. **


End file.
